bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 1: Moving Pictures
:For more info about the chapter's prototype, read here. Also for more information about the chapter's pre-update before the latest update, read here. , better known as Chapter One, is the first chapter of Bendy and the Ink Machine, released on February 10, 2017 and available once on Game Jolt for any price, and was released on April 27, 2017 for free. It is the first chapter for Bendy, and sets the tone for Chapter 2. It revolves around Henry, an animator visiting the old workshop, only to be met with something he did not expect to be there, and a corruption he unwillingly set free. A first remastered update for Chapter 1 was released on April 18th, 2017 along with Chapter 2's release. With the release of Chapter 3 on September 28th, 2017, Chapter 1 was updated again for the second remaster. Chapter 1 has been updated with the release Chapter 4 on April 30, 2018 Summary This first chapter sets the tone for the adventure ahead. Solve the riddle. Escape the workshop. Above all, fear the machine and survive. Strategy The chapter starts with Henry entering the studio. Henry is given the first objective after saying his first voice line. "Discover Joey's Secret" Explore the workshop until locating the Ink Machine Room. After getting in the room, Henry needs to find two power cells in order to lift the machine, they are located in the same room where Henry is. After finding the power cells, must put the power cells in a little machinery and lift the machine up. "Turn On the Ink Machine" After rising the Ink Machine, Henry must get out of the room and go back to the gate that was closed before, then turn left and go to the break room. "Fix the Ink Machine" This is the first and only puzzle in the chapter. Before activating the Ink Machine, Henry needs to find six objects: * Gear * Bendy doll * Book * Ink jar * Record * Wrench These objects are placed throughout specified locations in the map, after getting all the items head again to the break room and put the items on the pedestals. "Restore Ink Pressure" Once Henry has collected all of the objects, go to the projector room and restore the ink pressure. "Turn on the Ink Machine" Head back to the Power Room and pull the switch. Then, head back to the Ink Machine. The room will be blocked off due to planks. After getting closer to it, Henry will encounter [["Bendy"|"Bendy"]] for the first time via a jumpscare, making Henry fall backwards. "Escape the Workshop" After encountering "Bendy" at the Ink Machine, run towards the exit. Henry will then fall through the floor, landing in a secret room. "Drain the Ink" The room Henry lands in is flooded with ink, and has to be drained by turning a pipe valve. As Henry goes further down, there will be two more flooded areas that will have to be drained to progress to the next area. "Clear an New Path" After walking down from the basement, grab the axe hung on the wall to chop through some wooden planks blocking the path to another room. Once Henry has reached this room, break three more boards that blocked the door and then approach the pentagram room. Finally, Henry will have quick flashbacks of the Ink Machine, a wheelchair, and "Bendy" before fainting to complete the chapter. Audio pt-br:Capítulo 1: Movendo Pinturas ru:Глава 1: Движущиеся картинки pl:Rozdział 1 fr:Chapitre 1:Image animée Category:Games Category:Chapters